Taken
Taken es una de las canciones del albúm Up All Night, del grupo One Direction. Letra y traducción Now that you can’t have me ------- Ahora que no puedes tenerme You suddenly want me ------- De repente me quieres Now that i’m with somebody else ------- Ahora que estoy con otra persona You tell me you love me ------- Me dices que me amas I slept on your doorstep ------- Me dormí en tu puerta Begging for one chance ------- Rogándote por una oportunidad Now that I finally moved on ------- Ahora que finalmente seguí adelante You say that you miss all alone ------- Dices que me has extrañado todo este tiempo Who do you think you are ------- ¿Quién te crees que eres? Who do you think I am ------- ¿Quién te crees que soy? You only loved to see me breaking ------- Solo te encanta verme lastimado You only want me cause I’m taken ------- Solo me quieres porque no estoy disponible You don’t really want my heart ------- En realidad no quieres mi corazón No, you just like to know you can ------- No, solamente te gusta saber que puedes You’ll be the one who gets it breaking ------- Seguir siendo la única que puede romperlo You only want me when i’m taken ------- Solo me quieres cuando no estoy disponible You’re messing with my head ------- Estás jugando con mi cabeza Girl that’s what you do best ------- Chica, eso es lo que mejor haces Saying there’s nothing you won’t do ------- Diciendo que no hay nada que no harías To get me to say it ------- Para lograr que siga así You’re impossible to resist ------- Eres imposible de resistir But I wouldn’t bet your heart on it ------- Pero no apostaría tu corazón en eso It’s like i’m finally awake ------- Es como finalmente estoy despierto And you’re just a beautiful mistake ------- Y tú eres tan solo un error hermoso Who do you think you are ------- ¿Quién te crees que eres? Who do you think I am ------- ¿Quién te crees que soy? You only loved to see me breaking ------- Seguir siendo la única que puede romperlo You only want me cause I’m taken ------- Solo me quieres porque no estoy disponible You don’t really want my heart ------- En realidad no quieres a mi corazón No, you just like to know you can ------- No, solamente te gusta saber que puedes You’ll be the one who gets it breaking ------- Seguir siendo la única que puede romperlo You only want me when i’m taken ------- Solo me quieres porque no estoy disponible Thank you for showing me ------- Gracias, por mostrarme Who you are underneath ------- Quién eres realmente Thank you I don’t need ------- No, gracias, no necesito Another heartless misery ------- Otra miseria sin corazón You think i’m doing this to make you jealous ------- Tú crees que estoy haciendo esto para ponerte celosa And I know that you hate to hear this ------- Y sé que odias escuchar esto But this is not about you anymore ------- Pero ésto ya no se trata de ti Who do you think you are ------- ¿Quién te crees que eres? Who do you think I am ------- ¿Quién te crees que soy? You only loved to see me breaking ------- Seguir siendo la única que puede romperlo You only want me cause I’m taken ------- Solo me quieres porque no estoy disponible You don’t really want my heart ------- En realidad no quieres a mi corazón No, you just like to know you can ------- No, solamente te gusta saber que puedes You’ll be the one who gets it breaking ------- Seguir siendo la única que puede romperlo You only want me when I’m taken -------Solo me quieres porque no estoy disponible Now that you can’t have me ------- Ahora que no puedes tenerme You suddenly want me ------- De repente me quieres Vídeo thumb|300px|center Curiosidades *Los autores de la canción son: Toby Gad, Lindy Robbins, Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, Zayn Malik. *Los productores son: Toby Gad Gad. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Álbum Up All Night Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Artículos protegidos